Das Purple-Piano Project
|Nächste= }} Das Purple-Piano Project ist die erste Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Ein neues Schuljahr an der McKinley beginnt und für die meisten der New Directions ist es auch ihr letztes. Jedoch gehören, aufgrund ihrer Niederlage bei den Nationals, die meisten der New Directions immer noch zu den unbeliebten Schüler der Schule. Zudem benötigen die New Direction auch neue Mitglieder, da Sam umgezogen ist und Lauren und Quinn die New Directions verlassen haben. Rachel und Kurt beschließen nach diesem Schuljahr auf die NYADA zu gehen, werden aber von der Konkurrenz eingeschüchtert. Blaine wechselt Kurt zuliebe auf die McKinley, eine Schülerin namens Sugar Motta bewirbt sich für den Glee Club, wird aber abgelehnt, Sue will in den Kongress einziehen und dafür sorgen, dass alle künstlerischen Fächer an öffentlichen Schulen gestrichen werden und Santana wird aus den New Directions geworfen, da sie sich wieder deutlich auf Sues Seite stellt. '' Handlung Jacob Ben Israel interviewt wieder einige Mitglieder des Glee Clubs, hauptsächlich über ihre Pläne, was sie nach diesem Schuljahr machen wollen, da die meisten in diesem Jahr ihren Abschluss machen werden. Finn hat noch keine wirkliche Ahnung, Mike erwähnt, dass seine Eltern sich noch nicht genau entschieden haben, auf welches College er gehen soll, Artie und Tina sind die einzigen Mitglieder der New Directions, die in die 11. Klasse und daher nicht ihren Abschluss machen. Jacob fragt Mercedes, ob die Gerüchte wahr sind, dass sie mit Sam zusammen war. Mercedes bestätigt dies, erzählt aber, dass er umgezogen ist, weil sein Vater einen neuen Job hat und stellt stolz ihren neuen Freund Shane Tinsley vor. Kurt und Rachel haben vor nach ihrem Schulabschluss nach New York,thumb|Mercedes und Shane genauer gesagt auf die Yulliard zu gehen. Außerdem ist zu sehen, dass Santana und Brittany wieder den Cheerios beigetreten sind. Finn, der immer noch keine richtige Antwort auf Jacobs Fragen nach seinen Zukunftsplänen gegeben hat, gibt schließlich eine ausweichende Antwort und geht. In einem Voice-Over sagt er, dass er noch nicht genau weiß was er überhaupt machen will und noch nicht einmal genau weiß, ob er überhaupt weiß, wer er überhaupt ist. Kurz darauf kommen einige Hockey-Spieler vorbei und Finn wird von diesen geslushied. Emma und Will leben jetzt zusammen. Die beiden machen sich gegenseitig ihr Lunchpaket für den Schultag. In der Schule macht Will den Glee Kids deutlich, dass sie dieses Jahr noch härter arbeiten müssen, um die Nationals dieses Jahr zu gewinnen. Mike meint, dass der Glee Club unbeliethumb|left|Will und Emmabter als je zuvor ist. Zudem stehen die New Directions wieder vor einem anderen Problem, da sie nicht nur Sam durch seinen Umzug verloren haben, sondern auch Lauren und Quinn fehlen. Lauren hat den Glee Club verlassen, weil sie nach der Niederlage bei den Nationals sich Sorgen um ihren Coolness-Faktor an der Schule machte und Quinn wurde bisher noch von niemanden gesehen. Schließlich zeigt Will den New Directions eine Überraschung, die er für sie vorbereitet hat: Lila Klaviere, eine Spende von Al Motta, werden in den Raum gefahren. Will erwähnt, dass diese Ausgestoßene, von niemanden mehr gewollt sind, aber trotzdem noch immer schöne Musik machen, genau wie die New Directions. Er sagt, dass er die Klaviere in der gesamten Schule aufstellen wird und immer wenn sie eines sehen, darauf spielen und einen Song singen sollen, sodass einige Schüler Interesse bekommen den New Directions beizutreten. Kurt und Rachel erzählen Emma, dass sie nach ihrem Abschluss auf die Yulliard gehen wollen. Emma erzählt ihnen aber, dass die Yulliard nicht für Sänger geeignet wäre und empfiehlt ihnen stattdessen die NYADA, die etwa nur zwanzig Studenten pro Jahr nimmt. Kurt und Rachel erfahren außerdem, dass sie zu einem Treffen mit Schülern, die sich ebenfalls für die NYADA bewerben wollen, gehen können. Sue lässt sich dieses Jahr für den Kongress aufstellen, aber als Becky ihr eine Liste mit aktuellen Umfrageergebnissen bringt, muss Sue feststellen, dass sie nur auf den neunten Rang steht. Da hört sie plötzlich Klaviergeklimper und bemerkt Mike und Tina im Flur, die auf einem der lila Klaviere spielen. Sue beleidigtthumb|Kurt und Blaine in der Lima Bean und sprechen über Blaines Schulwechsel. die beiden damit, ob dies wohl die Nationalhymne ihres Landes ist und bringt das Klavier zum Verstummen. Mike und Tina fragen Sue, warum sie das tut und wütend presst Sue hervor, dass der Glee Club die Beerdigung ihrer Schwester, so perfekt organisiert hat, dass sie das gesamte bisherige Schuljahr - welches bisher gerade zwei Tage umfasst - nett zu den New Directions war. Nancy Bletheim, die Geometrielehrerin der Schule, hat dies bemerkt und ist Sue dafür, dass sie das Klavierspiel beendet hat, dankbar und versichert ihr, dass sie ihre Stimme für die Kongresswahlen bekommen wird. Sue kommt daraufhin eine Idee, wie sie es schaffen wird, sich mehr Stimmen füür die Kongresswahl zu erkämpfen. Blaine und Kurt sitzen zusammen in der Lima Bean. Kurt erzählt Blaine, dass er sich wünscht, dass er zu ihm an thumb|left|Im Lima Beandie Schule wechselt, aber Blaine ist sich nicht sicher ob er die Warblers im Stich lassen kann. Daraufhin versucht Kurt Blaine davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Liebe auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden kann, wenn sie einmal bei einem Showchorwettbewerb gegeneinander antreten werden müssen. Schließlich gibt er zu, dass er sich nur wünscht, dass sein letztes Schuljahr perfekt wird und er Blaine am liebsten jede Minute um sich haben will. Quinn läuft durch die Schulflure und alle schauen ihr hinterher, da sie einen komplett neuen Look hat: kurze rote thumb|Brittany, Santana und QuinnHaare, knappe schwarze Kleidung, ein Nasenring und ein Tattoo. In ihrem Voice-Over sagt sie, dass sie endlich sich selbst gefunden hat. Brittany und Santana wollen sie dazu überreden, wieder zu den Cheerios und den New Directions zu kommen, da sie dieses Jahr die Chance haben zwei nationale Meisterschaften zu gewinnen und es vermissen mit ihr befreundet zu sein, aber Quinn will nicht mehr zurück. Zudem hat sie schon längst neue Freundinnen gefunden, eine Gruppe Mädchen, die sich The Skanks nennt. Auch Rachel trifft Quinn mit "den Stangen" auf und versucht sie dazu überreden wieder zu den New Directions zurückzukehren, aber Quinn macht deutlich, dass sie nicht zurückkommen will. Sue sagt in der nächsten Ausgabe von "Sue's Corner", dass sie, wenn sie in den Kongress gewählt wird, alle künstlerischen Fächer an öffentlichen Schulen verbieten wird. Will sieht diese Sendung und geht am nächsten Tag sauer in das Büro von Direktor Figgins, in dem sich auch Sue befindet. Will sagt, dass Sue nicht die künstlerischen Fächer an Schulen verbieten soll, da bewiesen wurde, dass kreative Menschen eher einen niedrigen Drogenmissbrauch aufweisen, Sue bleibt aber hart. Sue hat Santanathumb|left|Bei We Got the Beat und Becky in ihr Büro bestellt und macht die beiden zu den Co-Captains der Cheerios. Die beiden scheinen aber nicht onderlich glücklich darüber, dass sie diesen Job mit der jeweiligen anderen teilen müssen. Außerdem will Sue, dass Santana wieder die New Directions für sie ausspioniert und Santana erwidert darauf, dass sie auf jeden Fall "Team Sue" ist. In der Mittagspause sitzen die New Directions alle an einem Tisch. Rachel thumb|"We Got the Beat"stößt zu ihnen und ist sauer auf sie, weil sie nicht auf dem lila Klavier im Saal spielen und dazu singen. Schließlich singen die New Directions gemeinsam ''We Got the Beat, jedoch werden sie von den anderen Schülern danach mit Essen beworfen. Die New Directions sind enttäuscht, da der Glee Club nicht gut ankommt und sie mit ihren auftritt niemand davon überzeugen konnten den Glee Club thumb|left|Artie nach der Essensschlachtbeizutreten. Da tritt plötzlich eine Schülerin in den Raum und stellt sich als Sugar Motta vor. Sie erzählt, dass sie selbstdiagnostiziertes Asperger-Syndrom hat und daher sagen kann, wasthumb|Sugar bewirbt sich für den Glee Club sie will. Sie erzählt, dass sie den Auftritt der New Directions gesehen hat und daher nun weiß, dass sie viel besser singen kann als diese und bewirbt sich darauf mit dem Song Big Spender für den Glee Club. Jedoch ist sie schlecht und Will weiß nicht, wie er es ihr beibringen soll, also schickt er sie fort und sagt, dass er sie später über die Proben informieren wird. Rachel sagt, nachdem Sugar gegangen ist, dass sie diese nicht im Glee Club haben will und Will sie ablehnen soll, da er dieses Jahr doch alles mögliche tun wollte, damit sie die Nationals gewinnen und dies mit Sugar nicht funktionieren wird. Will unterhält sich darüber mit Beiste und diese ist auch der Meinung, dass er Sugar ablehnen soll, da sie dieses Jahr auch insgesamt etwa sechzig Bewerber fürs Footballteam abgelehnt hat. thumb|left|Rachel und KurtKurt und Rachel treffen sich im Auditorium und üben dort gemeinsam den Song Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead. Sie haben vor mit diesen ihre Konkurrenten, die sich auch die NYADA bewerben wollen, einzuschüchtern. thumb|Sue und WillGemeinsam mit Becky und Santana geht Sue die Bewerbungen der Cheerios durch, obwohl sie sowieso niemanden neuem im Team haben will. Da kommen plötzlich Emma und Will. Will streut Goldsplitter auf Sue und sagt, dass jeder dieser Splitter für eines der Kinder steht, dessen Träume sie zerstört, wenn sie in den Kongress gewählt wird. Emma filmt diese Szene. Blaine hat sich schließlich entschieden doch an die McKinley zu wechseln undthumb|left|Blaine überrascht Kurt in der McKinleyHigh freudig fallen sich er und Kurt auf dem Flur in die Arme. Kurt überlegt, wie sie es schaffen könnten, Blaine in die New Directions zu bekommen, aber dieser hat schon eine Idee. Auf dem Schulhof steht ein lila Klavier und Blaine beginnt dort It's Not Unusual zu singen. Einige Cheerios, darunter auch Santana gesellen sich zu ihm und tanzen dazu im Hintergrund, beginnen jedoch irgendwann Benzin über das Klavier zu schütten. Am Ende des Songs schnippt Quinn, die auf dem Schulhof sitzt, ihre Zigarette weg und das Klavier beginnt in Flammen aufzugehen. thumb|Harmony begrüßt Rachel und KurtKurt und Rachel kommen schließlich dort an, wo sich auch einige andere Schüler befinden, die sich für die NYADA bewerben wollen. Sie werden von Harmony und einigen anderen empfangen. Doch jeder von den Schülern dort scheint schon als Kleinkind Auftritte in Werbungen oder Broadwaystücken gehabt zu haben. Kurt und Rachel wollen trotzdem mit ihrem Song loslegen, aber da beginnen die anderen Schüler Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do zu singen, das Solo übernimmt Harmony. Nach diesem Auftritt sitzen Kurt und Rachel heulend im Auto und müssen sich eingestehen, dass sie zwar in der McKinley zu den talentiertesten Schülern zählen, außerhalb davon aber nicht, da die anderen potenziellen Bewerber schon als Kleinkinder Auftritte hatten und sie noch nicht einmal in einem Schulmusical mitgespielt haben. Dann sprechen sie di beiden jedoch Mut zu und nehmen sich vor, trotzdem sich für die NYADA zu bewerben. thumb|left|SugarIn der Schule erzählt Sue schließlich Will, dass sie dank des Videos, wie er sie mit den Goldsplittern beworfen hat, noch mehr Stimmen in Umfragen erhalten hat. Kurz darauf trifft Will auf Sugar und sagt ihr, dass er sie für die New Directions ablehnt, da sie nicht singen kann. Sugar ist sauer und sagt, dass der Glee Club sicher nie die Nationals gewinnen wird. Danach bei den Glee Proben stellt Will Blaine als neustes Mitglied der New Directions vor, aber nicht alle scheinen damit glücklich zu sein und Finn macht Blaine klar, dass es bei den New Directions nicht wie bei den Warblers ist. Als nächstes wirft Will Santana aus den New Directions, unter der Begründung, dass sie zu den Cheerios zählt, die Sue dabei helfen den Ruf der New Directions zu verschlechtern. Santana sagt, dass eine Pause sowieso gut ist und geht ohne ein weiteres Kommentar. Will zeigt den New Directions die lila Klaviere, die äußerlich zwar etwas beschädigt sind, aber immer noch Musik machen, genau wie die New Directions. Rachel verkündet kurz darauf, dass sie möchte, dass ein Schulmusical zu "West Side Story" aufgeführt wird, da sie findet, dass sie die perfekte Maria ist, aber Mercedes sagt, dass dann auch ein Vorsingen stattfinden muss, da sie aucthumb|You Can't Stop The Beath Interesse an der Rolle der Maria zeigt und Kurt erzählt, dass er sich als Schülersprecher aufstellen lässt. Am Ende der Episode singen die New Directions gemeinsam You Can't Stop the Beat, wobei sie von Quinn beobachtet werden. Verwendete Musik *'We Got the Beat' von The Go Go's, gesungen von New Directions *'Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead' von Harold Arlen und Barbra Streisand, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Kurt Hummel *'It's Not Unusual' von Tom Jones, gesungen von Blaine Anderson mit Cheerios *'Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do' aus Anything Goes/Annie Get Your Gun, gesungen von Harmony mit NYADA-Bewerber *'You Can't Stop the Beat' aus Hairspray, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs **'Big Spender' aus Sweet Charity, gesungen von Sugar Motta Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Earlene Davis' als Andrea Carmichael *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Lindsay Pearce '''als Harmony *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'LaMarcus Tinker' als Shane Tinsley *'Barbara Tarbuck' als Nancy Bletheim *'Caden Michael Gray' als Gavroche *'Rock Anthony' als Rick Nelson *'Adrienne Berry' als Pendleton *'Raven Goodwin' als Sheila *'Jolene Purdy' als Ronnie *'Courtney Galiano' als The Mack *'Tim Wilson''' als Canada Trivia *Die Folge hatte 9.21 Mio. Zuschauer in den USA. *Ab dieser Folge wurde Lauren Potter als "Gaststar" anstatt "Co-Star" gelistet. *Das ist die erste Folge nach Hallo Hölle!, also 31 Folgen später, in der alle aufgeführten Darsteller auftreten. *Harmony und Rachel tragen während Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do beide dieselbe "Star"-Kette. *Alle NYADA-Bewerber sind Klone von entweder Kurt oder Rachel und scheinen alle Stücke von Teile der früheren Outfits der beiden zu tragen. *Als das Drehen von Harmonys Szene bevorstand, bevor die Gewinner von The Glee Project bekanntgegeben wurden (was daran lang, dass Ryan Murphy entschied, dass Lindsay Pearce zu der von ihm geschriebenen Rolle passte), wurden spezielle Maßnahmen getroffen, um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Präsenz in der Episode nicht das Finale verraten würde. Daher eilte Lindsay zum Set mit einer Decke über ihrem Kopf und die FOX-Presse veröffentlichte für diese Episode ihren weggelassenen Gaststarcredit. *In der Episode tritt einer (Blaine) den New Directions bei, zwei verlassen sie (Lauren und Quinn), ein Mitglied wechselt von der McKinley (Sam) und eine wird rausgeworfen (Santana). *Darren Criss (Blaine) und Harry Shum Jr. (Mike) gehören nun zum Hauptcast, während Jessalyn Gilsig (Terri) herausgenommen und Mike O'Malley (Burt) zum Gastcast heruntergestuft wurde. Chord Overstreet (Sam), der ebenfalls ein wiederkehrender Gaststar in der zweiten Staffel war, verließ auch die Serie, um sich seiner Musikkarriere zu widmen, jedoch kehrt er in Die Zeit deines Lebens zurück und bleibt ein wiederkehrender Charakter. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass... **Tina keinen unveröffentlichten Song in der ersten Folge einer Staffel singt. **Rachel kein Solo in der ersten Folge einer Staffel singt. *Die erste Episode, in der ein The Glee-Project-Teilnehmer auftritt. *Das Wort "Gleeatch" wurde in der Episode verwendet. Es wurde ursprünglich von Emily Vasquez, einer Teilnehmerin von The Glee Project, im Finale der Show, Glee-ality, gesagt. *Die erste Staffelpremiere, in der kein Junge unter der Dusche singt, gefolgt von der fünften Staffel. (Finn in Ouvertüre in der ersten Staffel, Sam in Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten in der zweiten und Brody in Die neue und die alte Rachel in der vierten). *Von dem Kuss von Finn und Rachel im Chorraum, gibt es ein Bild, das man in Cory Monteiths Tributepisode, The Quarterback, in Finns Zimmer sieht, als Burt, Carole und Kurt seine Sachen sortieren. *Das ist das zweite Mal in Folge, dass Kurt und Rachel ein Duett sangen, das sich um ein Musical dreht. In der Folge ist es Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead aus "Der Zauberer von Oz" und das erste Mal war For Good aus "Wicked" in New York!. *Wenn Blaine und Kurt im Lima Bean sind, meint Blaine, dass Kurt will, dass er auf die McKinley wechselt, weil er befürchtet, dass die Warblers die New Directions bei den Sectionals schlagen werden. Das ist falsch, weil die New Directions in Die Zeit deines Lebens nicht gegen die Warblers antreten. Fehler *Als Blaine und Kurt an Kurts Spind sind, hält Kurt ein Buch in seinen Händen. Während sie den Flur entlang gehen, hat er es nicht mehr, aber wenn sie sich umarmen, hat er es wieder. *Als Coach Beiste und Will im Lehrerzimmer reden, trägt sie zunächst keinen, aber dann auf magische Weise roten Lippenstift, nachdem Emma hereinkommt. In den darauffolgenden Clips wechselt er von da und nicht da. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3